Innocent? No Evil? Yes
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Next time Eli will think twice about Clare being just a saint. He had no idea what was heading his way. He had no idea what he got himself into when Clare asked him "Truth or dare?" K just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a randomly thought of story that just popped into my awfully crazy brain. I'm hoping it comes out as good as I think it will. I'm not sure yet if this will simply be a one-shot or a full story. If you like it and hope for me please tell me so.**

**I do not own Degrassi or the characters associated with it.**

Innocent? No. Evil? Yes.

"Truth or dare?" His smirk grew as he stroked his invisible beard.

"Hmmm. Dare." He said confidently waiting for what he would have to do. He obviously wouldn't have to do anything dirty or too hard considering it is just Saint Clare he's playing with. She had noticed that just around the beginning of the game and right then and there she new he would regret thinking she was too sweet and innocent. She loved the way he thought he was better then her at Truth or Dare.

"I dare you, Elijah Goldsworthy, to be my servant all day. Doing each and every thing I ask you to do." She let a small grin make it's way on her face as Eli simply shrugged.

"Piece of cake."

"That's what you think." She mumbled to herself before giving Eli a sinister smirk.

"I want a glass of coke with precisely four pieces of ice in it and a straw." She ordered shoving Eli towards her kitchen. 'I'm just getting warmed up.' She thought with a small laugh as Eli came back into the room handing her the drink.

"Here yah go mi'lady." He smiled. Poor kid had no idea what was coming for him.

"Hey Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Rub my feet."

"…What?"

"Get over here and rub my feet."

He scrunched up his nose before pulling her feet on his lap and began massaging them. He loved Clare but this was kinda gross. That girl definitely did not take a shower or there is a mud pit in her house. After Clare shooed him away he went to the bathroom and washed his hands. Five times.

"Eli! I want seedless sliced raspberries right now!"

"How in hell am I supposed to deseed raspberries!" He yelled back walking into the living room to glare at where she laid on the couch.

"I don't know. Figure it out."

He let out a growl before stomping to the Clare's kitchen and grabbed a pack of raspberries from the fridge. He cursed at the fruit before he set it on the counter and dug through some drawers looking for a knife. He slowly began to slice them making sure to dig out the tiny seeds.

"Oh and Eli make sure there isn't any hairs on them. You know I hate those." Eli rolled his eyes as he began slicing and cutting.

After bandaging up what seemed like the twentieth cut he brought a plate of disfigured and mauled raspberries. "Watch out might be some blood on them." He teased annoyed.

"Ewww. You spoiled my appetite I don't want these anymore." She said throwing the plate. It landed on the ground shattering, pieces flying everywhere.

"Pick that up."

Eli sighed as he swept up the glass resulting a cut on the bottom of his foot. He ignored the pain and throw the pieces of plate along with his bloody raspberries away.

"Eli I want you to call Adam and tell him your undying love for him and that you just cant wait to see your crush this weekend." She smirked handing his her phone. A frown painted itself on the face of the rather soon to be embarrassed boy.

"Hi Adam."

"_Uh..hey what's up."_

"I was just calling to tell you of my new crush."

"_Okaaay. And who is that?"_

"It's you of course. I've loved you all along I just haven't noticed it until now."

"_What?"_

"I love you and can't wait to see you this weekend."

"_Eli! Are you crazy?"_

Eli closed Clare's phone and threw it at her. She snickered as she grabbed her phone from the floor and whispered to herself, "What next?"

**I feel that seemed to go too fast. What about you? Was it weird? Or good? Please leave me a review. Should I continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! They really do make my day. I reread my story moments ago and I was thinking 'Wow. Are you kidding me?' I found like five mistakes. I am so sorry to anyone who, from my poor grammar and spelling check, was confused. I do not have a beta reader and I wanted to put up this story so fast that I didn't check it for errors. I will most definitely recheck this chapter. Again I'm sorry. I'd like to thank Degrassistar(I'm so glad you're enjoying it! You made my day with your long review), DramaLovingMisfit, and The Cliffhanger Girl for leaving me reviews. Here's Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy.**

Innocent? No. Evil? Yes.

His leg shook lightly as he waited for his next task. He still thought this had to be one of the easiest dares he's ever had to do. Besides calling Adam, none of the things he's had to do have been embarrassing or too hard to accomplish.

"Eli, be a dear, and cut the grass. You know Glen doesn't have the time now-a-days." Clare smiles at the frown that returned to Eli's face. He stomped out the backdoor and made his way to the shed where the grass mowing tool should be. He opened the door to the quite old and small building. A shovel fell towards him wacking the raven haired boy in the face. His eye was definitely going to be swollen. He cursed at the tool before throwing it out of the shed and across the yard.

He dug through the old tiny shed trying to make his way to the lawn mower. He grabbed the dusty handles and began to pull the mower from the old shed. Suddenly the sound of little feet running in the small storage room made his heart beat faster as he tried to pull the machine from the other tools. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a little black thing run towards him. He turned to face the creature. His eyes widened as he came face to face with a rat as big as Chuck, Clare's neighbor's dog. Eli screamed as he grabbed the handles of the mower and yanked it all the rest of the way out of the shed.

The rat wasn't finished with the torture yet. The thing followed Eli out of the shed as did two more. The extremely overgrown creatures hissed at the freaked out boy. He ran, with the mower, to the front yard and began cutting as fast as humanly possible. Not that he wanted to go back to that shed.

Clare finished the last of her coke just as a very sweaty and dirty Eli walked through the back door. He slammed it shut and walked towards the living room. His eye was already sealed up from the shovel and dark purple surrounded it. His face was so red that Clare wouldn't be surprised if smoke came from his ears. She opened her mouth to say something but Eli cut her off yanking the cup from her hands and slamming his feet to the kitchen. Which really hurt considering he never bandaged the cut on his foot. He filled the cup up with coke and four ice cubes before throwing a straw into it. He began walking back towards Clare. He ran straight into the wall. Obviously he had a hard time seeing where he was going since one eye was closed shut. He brushed himself off and pretended as though nothing happened as he handed Clare her drink. The girl couldn't keep the smile from her face. She felt bad but it was also too hilarious. Eli always made her do extremely embarrassing dares so she planned on getting her pay back. She was a little worried though. The boy already cut his hands with a knife, cut his foot with a piece of glass, and somehow he managed to get a black eye. Oh well. It's not her fault he's very, very clumsy.

"Eli I want you to take a shower. We're going out." She heard a huff in reply and more stomping to the bathroom.

**Sooo….what'd you think? Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Anything you didn't like or really did like? Thanks for reading and have a great day. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so very much for all of the reviews. This is the final chapter of Innocent? No. Evil? Yes. I hope you guys liked it. **

**I do not own Degrassi.**

* * *

Innocent? No. Evil? Yes. Chapter 3

"Clare I don't want to wear this!'' Elli complained stomping down the stairs.

"Hush up." She scolded smirking as she watched Eli cross his arms over his chest. "We're going to go eat out…with my mom, Glen, and Jake."

Eli's face paled as he looked down at his attire. "There is no way and no how I am going to a restaurant to eat with your mom and Glen while dressed in this." He was wearing long overalls which exposed his bare chest and a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"Of course not." Eli breathed out in relief but it was cut short as Clare placed a cowboy hat on his head.

"Clare! Where'd you even get this stuff?"

"Jake was in a strange phase last month." She slipped on a pair of black high heels as she spoke.

"A cowboy phase? Really? Isn't that kind of weird?"

"You're one to talk." She poked his chest. "Come on, cowboy, let's go before we're late."

"You can't be serious. Your mom already hates me." He argued trying to break Clare.

"Just show her your southern charm." She attempted a country accent but failed. She shrugged it off as she pushed Eli out the front door.

Clare drove considering Eli probably wouldn't have actually taken them to the restaurant if he had the chance to get away. He pouted the whole ride there while Clare struggled to keep herself from laughing. "Here we are." She smiled wickedly as Eli groaned. She hopped out of the car and Eli did the same knowing full and well that there was nothing he could do about it. He attempted to run but Clare grabbed his wrist pulling him inside the very fancy restaurant. And there sat Clare's mom, Glen, and Jake. All six of their eyes were on Eli, whose boots clanked on the wood floor. Waiters stopped working to watch Eli curiously. The whole restaurant was silent excluding the clanking of Eli's shoes. Clare pretended to be unaware as she took a seat next to her mother and Eli sat next to Clare.

"Umm. Hello Clare and…Eli." Glen faked a smile as he returned his attention to his menu. Eli uncomfortably opened the folder and began to search through the dinner options.

After a few weird looks the waiter ordered their meals and left to inform the chef. In what felt like hours to Eli the food came. They all ate silently besides Jake's disturbingly loud chewing. Jake looked up from his empty plate and asked, "So what's up with the cowboy getup?"

"Umm. Well." Eli didn't exactly want to tell everyone that his girlfriend out though him.

"Ohh. You're in that phase too, aren't you?" Jake continued ,without an answer, mostly to himself, "I knew I wasn't the only one."

Eli ate without another word. Soon enough they all were done eating. They all stood outside of the restaurant awkwardly. "Well this was fun." Clare clapped her hands together. She hugged her mother, step father, and step brother individually telling them goodbye. Eli shook all of their hands politely. Clare's family began to walk away.

"I have one more thing to ask of you, Eli." The cowboy nodded hoping for something easy.

"I want you to kiss me." Clare smiled as did Eli. He cupped her cheeks and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in and gave her what she wanted. And what he had wanted too. They both released and rested each other's forehead against the other.

"I will never play truth or dare ever again." Eli whispered still halfway out of it.

"I thought it turned out pretty well." Clare smiled whole heartedly.

"Well I g-"

"Are those my overalls?" They both turned to see Jake staring at them.

* * *

**It wasn't too horrible was it? I hope it was enjoyable. I'm sorry if it was too short. Hate it? Love it? Please review. Thanks for reading and have a great day. **


End file.
